Apocalypse Curse
The Apocalypse Curse is a powerful Curse that revolves around the aspects of an apocalypse. It was previously believed that it's only user was Typhon, but that was proven wrong when Kazuma awakened his true powers: revealing that he inherited this Curse. Except the two of them, there are no other users. Description The Apocalyptic Curse is a type of Curse that allows Typhon to produce, summon, and control Nether: a dark wave-like matter. Nether is able to slowly corrode anything or any being it comes into contact with almost as if it was a type of pollution to life itself. The only difference between touching acid and touching this substance is that this substance is a lot more painful. Nether is so painful that it is considered a brutal form of torture, it causes so much pain that most beings slowly lose their sanity after prolonged exposure. Due to how corrosive Nether is it can be used as a means of offense as well as defense since it is capable of corroding almost any object. Nether also has the ability to take on the traits of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The first trait relates to Conquest. This trait allows Typhon to give the Nether he produces the ability to control minds. The second ability comes from the War. When giving Nether this trait, Typhon is able to produce Nether on a significantly larger scale. Famine, the easiest aspect to use, gives Typhon the ability to give Nether the ability to absorb magic power and ethernano. Finally, Death gives Typhon the ability to make the Nether he produces very poisonous. With these things are used with nether all at once Typhon can bring about various apocalyptic disasters, albeit on a small scale. He can completely freeze similarly to the apocalyptic myth: fimbulwinter or mimic many other apocalyptic events. Jinxes *'Nether Falconet:' Typhon puts his hands together with his right palm over his left hand. He then releases a large stream of highly compressed Nether at the opponent from his hands. Upon impact, the large beam of Nether rapidly decompressed, which results in an explosion of Nether that has enough force to effortless launch most targets off their feet. **'Nether Bombardment:' Typhon puts his hands together with his right palm over his left hand. Typhon then releases multiple beams of Nether at his opponent, causing a substantial amount of damage when the beams make contact with the target. *'Nether Vortex:' Typhon horizontally swipes one of his hands, causing a large tornado of Nether to appear in front of him. Not only does this tornado of Nether capable of hitting the opponent with incredible force, but it is also capable of draining the opponent of their magic power if Typhon chooses to use the aspect of Famine. *'Nether Bolt:' Typhon swings one of his hands in downward motion, which causes a pillar of Nether to seemingly streak down from the sky toward the target like a lightning bolt. **'Nether Storm:' Typhon claps his hands together in front him as he releases an aura of curse power. He then infuses Nether with the concept of War. This allows Typhon to summon hundreds of pillars of Nether that streak down from the sky. Due to the sheer number of pillars of Nether, this spell is capable of causing widespread destruction. *'Apocalyptic Strike:' Typhon punches the air in front of him with great force as he fires a fast moving bolt of concentrated Nether at the opponent. Upon contact, the opponent is hit with incredible blunt force and they are then launched off their feet. Typhon is capable of using this jinx multiple times in a row in a short amount of time, making this one of his most used jinxes. *'Mark of the Apocalypse:' This jinx is the easiest jinx to perform that can use Nether infused with a trait of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. This jinx is easy to perform because of how weak the trait of Famine is in Nether. Normally this jinx is performed by Typhon slamming his palm against the opponent and infusing Nether with the trait of Famine with the opponent's body. This causes an ominous stigma to appear where Typhon's attack landed. While the Nether is infused with the ability of Famine, it cannot absorb magic power in the beginning. Instead, the only thing it can do is cause an opponent to draw out more magic power than necessary when they use any given spell. In addition, this stigma causes the body of the target to slowly corrode. There are ways to get rid of the stigma, such as any healing-based magic or ability. Another way to get rid of the mark is by dramatically increasing the temperature of the body to the point that the stigma is burned off or freezing the stigma off with extremely low temperatures. The last way to get rid of the mark is by overloading it with magic power by channeling magic power into the stigma faster than it can absorb magic power. This way is a lot riskier than the other methods because it can leave most targets very exhausted depending on how much magic power they have. It appears that the more the target is exposed to this jinx, the faster the opponent's magic power will be drained and their body will corrode. It is said that after 100 hits with this jinx, the stigma will be strong enough to absorb magic power. Knowing this piece of knowledge and knowing that this jinx isn't that difficult to use, Typhon has made this the focus point of his fighting style. When Typhon made this the focus of his fighting style, his ability to use this jinx improved to the point that he create the stigma by striking the opponent with any part of his body instead of just his palms. What makes this jinx so potent and feared isn't its abilities, but instead its weaknesses. Due to how weak the trait of Famine is at first and how slowly it corrodes the body, most opponents don't notice it until the later stages of a fight. The mages who can notice its effects immediately don't pay it much attention because of how weak it is. This means that when the stigma does start to noticeably harm the opponent, the opponent will have to waste effort or magic power on trying to get rid of the stigma. This could be potentially deadly because of exhausting getting rid of the stigma can be because of how long they have been fighting. *'Apocalyptic Surge:' Typhon emits a giant aura of Nether before tightly compressing the aura of Nether around his body. With a snap of his fingers, he decompresses the Nether, which results in a large explosion. While the explosion is large, it doesn't have a lot of destructive power. This is because this jinx's main purpose isn't destruction, but rather dispersing Nether across a large area. After the explosion, small traces of Nether linger in the air for up to two hours. This means that anyone within the large radius of the explosion will slowly corrode due to the Nether the size of water vapor that is in the air. *'Destruction of All Things:' *'Ragnarök:' *'Last Judgment:' *'Apep:' Category:Curse